Back here in Seattle
by Hello.I'mMarySue
Summary: Through the eyes of 14 year old Jaicee Grey. Jaicee moves to Seattle with her 3 younger siblings with out any warning. As she sneaks around the hospital she learns more about the past that her mother never talked about. MerDer
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first story on here. I posted it on another site, but I may change it a little. It's from Meredith's daughter's point of view. She is 14. Soooo tell me what u think.**

It's three in the afternoon. We have been driving since 5:30 this morning. That's almost 10 hours in this car, 4 bathroom stops, 2 crying sessions, 18 fights (that I had to break up by the way), 5 "Are we there yet's?", 10 "where are we going's?" and 6 "how much longer's". All of which received no response.

I look to my right to make sure my 4-year-old sister is still asleep. She is. She looks so sweet and peaceful. Innocent. A lock of her golden blonde hair falls into her face. I smile when she flinches from the tickle. I place it gently back in place. I look further to my right; next to Sadie in her car seat to my 9-year-old sister Aimee. She is also asleep with her head up against the car seat. Her dark brown curls going this way and that. I smile. I'm not sure why I just do. I look back at Aimee; she looks nothing like the rest of us. That's probably because we adopted her. After her parents died when she was 2. I look behind me, in the very back seat at my 6-year-old brother. His head is against the window, his glasses askew. There is a sign of drool in the corner of his mouth. I giggle. He always swears he doesn't drool in his sleep; but here in front of me (or behind) is living proof that Nathan Alexander indeed does drool. His game boy is still on and playing the same song that had frustrated Aimee just hours before. I reach over the seat and grab it. I inspect the game, pokemon, and turn it off.

For now it peaceful, so I am enjoying it. I face forward and focus on my knees. I have them drawn to my chest with my yellow squishy pillow hugged to me. I poke the pillow and look into the rear view mirror. I can see myself. Mostly my eyes, my blue eyes that I love so mush staring back at me. For some reason I put makeup on this morning. I put in my dark blue tank top with lace lining the edges. I also have on my favorite light blue faded jeans. They're loose fitting but manage to look good on my small frame. My eyes travel back to the mirror to examine my face. My make up is still intact. My hair that 'isn't a dark brown but defiantly not blonde,' as my aunt would say when she visited a few years ago, is down. I notice my freckles are starting to fade. The freckles that I love so much.

"Hey Jaicee," my mom says to me, jarring me out of my peaceful world. She must have noticed me in the rear view mirror. I smile at her. "So are they all asleep?"

"Yes, finally!" I whisper so as to keep it that way.

"Thanks for keeping them calm for me." She switches from looking at me to watching the road.

"I'm the big sister! That's my job!" I laugh lightly. Because really this is all an act. What I really wanted to say was; 'yeah well you weren't doing any thing, I was just trying to keep my sanity!' or something along those lines.

A week ago every thing normal, happy even. Sadie got into an awesome preschool, Nate got on a soccer team, Aimee's paintings and drawing made it into the art contest, and she had a piano recital coming up. I'm in competition dance and we have a competition this weekend and its Thursday now. And this competition decides if we go to nationals or not.

But that changed suddenly. Mom and Ty got into a fight. And they never fight. I mean there's the normal family fights. But this was big. There was yelling, crying and a few things thrown. The fight got so bad that I rounded every one up and took them into my room. I turned the T.V. up really loud in attempt to drown out the yelling.

Ty packed up a few things and moved out the next day, but came over to see us kids and get more stuff, but that ended up in a fight. Then last night mom got a phone call a cried herself to sleep. She thinks we don't notice these things, but we do. I think she is some what aware that I know certain things but has no idea I heard her cry herself to sleep, or that she cried when we were 'asleep'. She should know better cause I never sleep in cars unless I haven't slept in a while. And now we're driving on a deserted highway with most of our important belongings piled in the back of moms van.

My best guess is that the call was from Ty or someone associated with Ty, letting her know that the divorce was final or becoming final in the near future. I'm not really sure how those things work. Sadie and Nate think were going on a vacation, but Aimee knows something's up, even if she doesn't know what.

Ty is my step dad. Mom married him when I was about 6, then we moved to Nevada where Sadie and Nate were born. He is pretty fun, but kinda absent. It's not like his job is very demanding. He just always had better things to do like yard work or going to bars or parties his friends had or other side things like that.

I take a deep breath and ask the question I've been wanting to ask since mom woke us up this morning. "Mom, what's really going on?"

She looks at me in the rear view mirror again. "Nothing, we're going on a surprise vacation!" She sucks at lying.

"No we're not. We have most of our stuff in the back. You and Ty have been fighting for the past week. You cried yourself to sleep last night and I have caught you crying twice already!" She is silent, she just watches me and the road. "Mom," I slowly, "Are you and Ty getting a divorce?" she focuses solely on the road. "we're moving arnt we?"

I see her green eyes fill with tears. She bites her lip and watches the road more intently. I wait, watching her my heart breaking, because now, she is crying because of me. Not some unknown reason. Me, and what I said. She inhales; a sob and nods her head. She cries harder. I lean forwards and put my hand on her shoulder, rubbing my thumb on her back. I admire my mom so much. She is my best friend, my confident my support.

"Lets pull of at the next stop" I say quietly. She just nods again

-

By the time we had pulled of at the gas station, mom had pulled herself together. Every one got out and while mom filled up the gas tank, Aimee, Nate, Sadie and I went to the general store. I made every one go to the bathroom before we went to pick out snacks. Nate and I picked out Doritos to share along with a Twix bar for me and shock tarts for him. Aimee got some plain Lays Potatoes chips for her and Sadie to share. Along with Nerds for each of them.

Nate and Sadie went to go look at the toy isle.

"Jaicee, do you know what's wrong with mom?" Aimee asked me. Yes I did, but she's 9. how do I tell 9-year old that were moving because mom and dad are getting a divorce, that she left her friends without saying good buy, that we left the dog- that she grew up with-behind never too be seen again? How do I tell a 9-year old- that will probably go tell the 4 and 6-year old that will probably all hate mom- that? Well I don't.

"No sorry kid." So I lie. Because the truth about the truth is that it hurts. So we lie.

I see Sadie run to something behind us. I turn around to see her jumping into mom's arms. Heaven forbid she says "mommy!" to let me know _why_ she's running off. No shed much rather give me a heart attack. Were in the middle of nowhere for gods sake!

We put our two bags of chips, 1 pack of gum, 1 Twix bar, one shock tarts, and 2 things of nerds on the counter. Mom examines it then gives us her famous 'excuse me?' look. We give her pleading looks. She laughs a little.

"Where's the drinks?" she grins. Aimee Nate and Sadie go off the get the drinks.

"Get me a water!" I yell after them. Aimee just waves me off. I turn back to mom. "You do smiling better that crying"

She smiles again and pulls me into a hug. "I'm so sorry." She mumbles into my hair.

"I pull away and look into her green eyes. "Just explain it to me, please?" Just then the trio walks up with their drinks. I look back at mom "Later" she smiles thankfully at me. I've always been close to my mom. Probably because I had her all to myself for about 6 years.

**like it?? yes no?? REVIEW!!!**

**more will be explained later.**

**THANKS!**

**Kat**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the 2 reviews! I'm sorta hoping ill get more soon!**

**I have a lot of this typed up, so the chapters will come fast for a while.**

**Disclaimer: since I didn't do one last chapter, this will go for the whole story. I do not own Grey's Anatomy. But I do own Jaicee, Aimee, Nate and Sadie. And the few others that will come later. **

**------------------------------------------**

After we ate our snacks in the car, I almost immediately fell asleep. I was exhausted. I hadn't slept once the whole time. It was dark out, about 8 o'clock.

When I woke up, we were stopped. I sit up and rub my eyes. The light from the early morning is far too bright for me. I lean over to look at the car clock. 7:48. ok so not that early. But man does it look early! I do the math in my head. We have been driving for over 24 hours! We didn't even stop at a hotel to sleep! I don't know how my mom did it. It probably goes along with being a surgeon. It looks earlier that 8. where the heak are we? I look around. It looks familiar. Vaguely though. We are parked in front of a two-story house. Mom is unlocking the door. Every one else is still asleep.

Wait, how is she opening the door?!? We wouldn't have bought this with house out me knowing! I'm Jaicee! I know all! And mom wouldn't have keys to a friends house who lives 24 hours away! Mom comes back and wakes Aimee up. I fallow her suit and wake Nate up before unbuckling Sadie so mom can carry her inside.

The house is huge and fully furnished, and becoming more familiar by the minute. I walk through the living room into the kitchen. I head upstairs. There are 5 doors. I push open the first one. It's a good sized room, the walls are painted blue. There is a queen sized bed with a blue and green plaid comforter. The only other furniture is a nightstand with a simple white lamp on it. I push open the next door. It looks like the first one; queen sized bed, 1 lamp and matching table. Only this one's walls are still white. The bed has a quilt with different shades of reds and pinks. The next door I open is a bathroom. The floor looks like it's blue wood. Wow this is fancy. There is a good sized shower/tub. The cabinets are nice too. I walk out of the bathroom and open the next and last door on the left. The room looks like the smallest of the three. The walls are a light pink. The twin bed up agents the wall is covered in a Strawberry short cake blanket. On the empty wall is a lone picture. I walk into the room a grab the picture off the wall.

I gasp, because in the picture is my family. Or my extended family. My mom doesn't have any siblings or cousins. And we don't ever see her parents. Every one is in the kitchen, it looks like a holiday. Mom is sitting at the kitchen table with me on her lap. Cristina is sitting to her left. She is glaring at the camera but I can tell she was having a blast. I look to be about 2 in the picture. That means- I feel my throat constrict. There smiling back at me from behind Mom and Aunt Cristina are George and Callie. Aimee's biological parents. God Aimee looks like George. But she defiantly has Callie's big brown eyes. Izzie is at the stove, her respectful place. Alex has his arms wrapped around her, and is kissing her cheek. Every one looks so happy. Well they are because this was before every thing changed.

I'm not saying that no ones happy any more, but this is just a different happy I haven't seen in a while.

Jenevieve Christine! Gent down here NOW!" Aimee yells, bringing me back from memory laine. She uses me full name knowing it will bug me. I changed my name to Jaicee in 1st grade cause no one could say Jenevieve and I just didn't like it. There were 3 other Jen's and Jenna's in my class and Jen G. sounded funny so I settled on Jaicee. "Jaicee!" Aimee yells again. I hold the picture tight and head down stairs.

I find mom in the kitchen and walk up to her.

"This is our old house isn't it? Were in Seattle." She nods and I show her the picture. "this is the house we shared with George and Callie and Izzie." I here my mom take in a big breath and look at the picture. "How come we don't see Izzie and Alex any more? We see Christina occasionally, but Burke never comes-" _Burke!_ I look at the picture again.

"Burke was taking the picture. It was Thanksgiving." She says as if she can read my mind.

"You're STILL not helping!" Aimee pokes her head into the kitchen. There are some days I could strangle her. Mom puts her hand on my shoulder.

"I'll explain later Jaic."

"It better be one Hell of a conversation." I say under my breath as I go to help.

All the bags and boxes that were once in the back of our car are now in the living room. Since most of it goes to our rooms, which we have yet to pick out yet, we haven't done any real unpacking.

"So, what do we do now?" I ask mom.

"Well now you get to pick rooms." She said.

"But there are only 3 rooms and 4 kids. I know u can do math. That's not gonna work." I say and she gives me the look that I have seen several times a day. The 'smart alek' look.

"Well, some one is sharing. Sorry." She says as she scoops up Sadie.

"I call my own room!!" Nate yells. I jump into action too.

"I call the pink room!" I yell. Aimee looks at me.

"That's not fair! You already saw the whole house!" she wines.

"So? I get the pink room." I say like it's the end the discussion.

"Fine! I call my own room! YOU get to share with Sadie!" she sticks her tongue out at me.

"I cant share with Sadie!! My room only has a twin bed in it! I will barley fit in it!" I said.

"Well then take the other room." Mom said calmly.

"But I want MY room! And Aimee doesn't even like pink!" I wined.

"Oh well we'll paint it later." Mom said raising an eyebrow.

"But it's my room." I wined and stamped my feet.

"That's it Jaicee. Throw a fit, that's how we get our way in this house." Mom patted my back and headed towards the stairs.

"It was worth a try." I follow every one else up the stairs. Since I cant have MY room I get the other one. I run past every one and into the white room with the quilt on the bed. I jump onto the bed and get swallowed by a cloud of dust. I start coughing and run out of the room to get some fresh air. Every one is laughing, Aimee the hardest.

"That's really dusty!" I say in between coughs.

"Well why did u do that dummy? You of all people should know that no ones been in this house for 8 years." Mom says laughing.

"Thank you Dr. Obvious! Ok so I advise every one NOT to jump on the beds. They may be a little dusty." I laugh. Gross now I smell like dust. I wonder if the showers work. "Hey mom? Do the showers work?"

"I don't know. I wouldn't trust them. The sink downstairs works though." She grins at me.

"Ok well I'm going to take a shower." I start to head down stairs but stop and turn around. "That room," I point to the room I just ran into, "Is mine."

"And?" Aimee looks at me.

I sigh and roll my eyes. "And Sadie's."

-

After I took a shower, I headed down stairs. I am soooo hungry! I'm wearing my black dance shorts with and pink tank top. I'm a fan of tank tops. Without brushing my hair, I threw it up in a pony tail. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I could see into the living room. Mom was flipping through T.V. channels, and Nathan an Aimee were playing Harry Potter Uno. Sadie was watching quietly of to the side.

"I'm hungry!" I say. Every one looks at me.

"Well so are we but YOU took like an hour in the shower!" Mom accuses me.

"Well sor-ry" I put my hands on my hips. "I'm still hungry!"

"Fine where do you want to eat? It can be any where." She asks all of us.

"WENDYS!! BURGER KING!! CARLS JR!! SUBWAY!!" we all yell at once. Mom looks at us like we have grown 3 heads.

"Ok, pick ONE!" she says. We all immediately start bickering. "Ok! So letting u 4 decide was not my best idea. So I'LL decide. I say Subway cause its healthy." I roll my eyes. She is such a heal nut! She has been eating Muesli for as long as I can remember.

The rest of the day we spent cleaning and rearranging and unpacking. Nathan ended up w/ the blue room. Aimee ended up with the pink room. MY pink room. The pink room I lived in for 6 years! But I ended up with the plain room and sharing it with Sadie. We ate at different food places. It was nice. Like our own little new life. Maybe we can finally be a normal family.

-----------------------------------

**So do you still like it? You will stay confused for a few more chapters, but it will all come together and be explained.**

**Tell me what you think. Even if you don't like it, tell me what you think needs improvement. (Is anyone really honest enough to do that??? I doubt it but yet I still put it.)**

**Kat.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3!**

**I hope some more of it will be explained.**

**Thank you every one for all the great reviews! They really mean a lot to me!**

When I woke up the next morning Sadie was already gone. I got up and threw some pants on. I walked down stairs and saw Nate Aimee and Sadie sitting on the floor of the living room watching TV.

"Hey guys!" I say. They all look at me and smile. I glance at the clock. 9:30. wow I woke up early! No wait. Were in Seattle not Nevada. Seattle is and hour earlier that Nevada so that would make it 10:30 for me. So I technically woke up at a decent time, for a teenager that is! "Have you guys eaten breakfast yet?" I know they have. Its always the first thing mom does when she wakes up. But its sorta habit.

"No, mom hasn't woken up yet. And there isn't any food in this house. I checked." Aimee replies. Wow mom not awake by 9:30/ 10:30? (This time difference is gonna get confusing!)

"Oh, well ill go wake her up." I turn and head for the stairs.

"We tried that. Her door is locked." Nate says. Mom locked her door?!?! Something is really wrong.

"Ok ill be right back." I run up the stairs and knock on her door. "Mom!" I say loudly. I hear movement but no reply. "Mom! Open up! We need breakfast!" this time I don't hear any noise. "Mom? Are you ok?" I hear a noise, but its faint. I press my ear to the door. Is she crying!?! "Mom! Are you ok? You need to unlock the door!"

"Not right now Jaicee," She yells out.

"Why? Mom what's wrong?" there's more movement. "Mom really, are you O.K? "

"I'm sick. I think I have food poisoning." She moans. Ok so I don't think that what I heard earlier was crying now.

"Ok, ill get them food and come check on you later. Will you be ok? Do you need any thing?" I call through the door.

"I'm fine for right now." Mom replies.

-

I walked down stairs where every one was looking at me. Crap they must have heard me yelling through the door! "Hey!" I say happily and smile. Aimee looks at me like I've lost my head. "So we are going to order pizza. But we have to look for the phone books." Aimee stands up from her spot on the floor.

"Why?" Nate asks. Aimee rolls her eyes and walks off to the kitchen.

"Because I need the number." He nods his head and walks off. "Sadie go help him k?"

"Okay." She says in a small voice. She is so quite. Any one that meets her thinks she is the sweet little angel. But if you get in her wrong side, you're dead. She hits harder that Aimee, who is 5 years older than her. I still have bruises from last week when I made her eat all her oatmeal.

-

This house is fully furnished and has almost any thing we need, except for food and freaking phone book. We have searches every where. The garage all the cabinets every room even the downstairs bathroom.

"Hey we haven't looked in that one." Aimee points to the cabinets above the fridge. I climb up there and open it. In side is a clear glass bottle. I pull it out and read the label. Tequila. We have no food or purified water but we have tequila. Great.

"What is it?" Nate asks.

"Tequila. Its alcohol, we can't have it." I say as I put the bottle back into the cabinet. As I'm climbing off the counter I notice a piece of paper on top or the fridge. I grab it and jump down. The piece of pacer has JOE's BAR and a number written in flowing hand writing. Defiantly moms. I punch the number into my cell phone and push talk. It rings for a while.

"Emerald City bar this is Joe." A mans voice booms through.

"Hi I was wondering if you had the number for a pizza place?" I ask. I can hear people in the background. Its 11:00 in the morning! Who the heak goes to the bar at 11:00 in the morning!?!

"Um, this is a bar." He says slowly.

"Duh. Hence the 'Emerald city bar' greeting. But I need the number for a pizza place. Any one."

"Sorry I only have a number for a cab." He says.

"Give it to me!" I find a pen and paper.

"Ok. 506-7783" I write it down.

"Thanks." I say and hang up.

-

I decided that it would be easier to walk to the little restaurant that I saw up the street and get a cab from there to Seattle Grace Hospital. Cause I think that's the Hospital Aunt Cristina told us she worked at last time she visited. And id rather let mom sleep because I think she finally fell asleep. But someone needs to help her and us. Plus Christina is like moms best friend.

I walk up to mom's room one more time to see if I get a response out of her. "Mom, were leaving now." I say through the door. And again I get no response. She must really be out. "I'll have my cell and I'm going to take your money." Still no response but at least she can't say I didn't tell her.

The walk to the restaurant wasn't that long. By the time we got there they weren't serving breakfast any more so we all got burgers. After paying the bill with the money I called a cab. The cab was waiting for us out front. We all crammed into the back because the cab driver sorta freaked me out.

"Seattle Grace Hospital" I told him. He nodded his head and sped off. Nate and Sadie giggled the whole way there while Aimee and I exchange looks at there giggle fits. He pulled up in front of the hospital. I paid him the fee and we headed inside.

I have butterflies as we walk through the sliding doors. I spot some seats in the lobby and lead them over to it.

"Now sit here and be good. K?" Nate and Sadie nodded their heads but Aimee just looked at me.

"Why? And where are you going?" Aimee questions. She always has been too smart for her own good.

"I'm gonna ask one of the nurses to page Aunt Cristina." To most kids this would be weird. But not when your Mom is a surgeon.

I walk over to the nurses station and a read headed nurse looks me up and down.

"Hi, can you page a Dr. Cristina Burke please?" I ask sweetly. She just looks at me.

"Why?" she says accusingly.

"Because I want to kidnap her!" the nurse's eyes widen. No one gets my sarcasm "No! I want to talk to her!"

"Is it an emergency?" she flips through some papers.

"Well yeah. Make it 911, I don't want to wait." She raises an eyebrow at me. Its all I can do not to walk off and find her myself. She kinda looks like a leprechaun. What's her name? I look at her name tag. Olivia. HA! She IS a leprechaun! I start to laugh. "Sorry."

"I'm not paging Dr. Burke a 911. She'd kill me." Ok now she is glaring at me! Who does she think she is! I could report her! I know the chief! Well at least I think I do! I could get her ass fired!

"No she wouldn't." she raises an eyebrow. "FINE! Page the chief!"

"I'll page Dr. Burke. The Chief is in Surgery. But if I get in trouble I'm blaming you." She points her boney finger at me.

"Yeah blame the kid. That'll work." She dials a number.

"She should be coming." She growls.

"Thank You!" I say brightly. I turn around and see Aimee, Sadie and Nate walking towards me. "I told you to stay." I tell them. Aimee just shrugs her shoulders.

"You paged?" someone says behind me. I turn around. There is a tall blond leaning on the counter.

"No, I paged Dr. Burke." The Leprechaun says.

"Yes well I lost a bet so I'm answering her pages and then calling her. She is resting." Well this sucks. I need Cristina.

The nurse points to us. The blonde turns around. She eyes us and then slowly walks over.

"Do I know you?" she asks us, eyeing us as if trying to place us.

"I don't know. I'm trying to find Cristina Burke." I tell her. Suddenly her face lights up. Like a light bulb went off.

"Jenevieve? Aimee?" she asks slowly.

"Izzie!" I yell excitedly. She gives me a hug than pulls away with a worried expression.

"Wait why are you guys here. In Seattle? Where's your mom? Is every thing alright?" she asks concerned.

"were fine but moms sick; food poisoning. That's why were her. There's no food in the house. And I obviously cant do anything about it. But there's a little more to the story, I think. But that's why I kinda need Cristina. Mom would be more willing to explain everything to her. No offence. Plus they know her." I indicate to the three kids hiding behind me.

"Ah yes, I completely understand." She smiles and crouches down a little and smiles at Sadie.

"You've never met Nate and Sadie have you?" I ask.

"Only in pictures." She smiles.

"This is our aunt Izzie. You guys have never met her. She is one of moms friends, like aunt Cristina." I tell them. Sadie hides behind me while Aimee and Nate stare at her.

"You're the over peppy one who cooks too much arnt you." I cannot believe Aimee just said that! Talk about first impressions! Izzie laughs.

"That would be me. Did your mom tell you that?" she asks.

"No, Aunt Cristina." Izzie laughs again.

"Figures. Ill go page her now. K?" she says to me. I just nod.

**Soooo a 14 year old probably wouldn't do that just because their mom was sick. And the mom would probably call her friends. But this worked for the story.**

**Tell me what you think! I love anything! Suggestions are great too! **

**Kat**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's Chapter 4. This should explain MOST if not ALL of the confusion. It also kinda shows how close Jaicee and Mer are.**

**Thank you every one for the great reviews! **

**In the last chapter there was a paragraph where it said Carmen instead of Christina. I had to do a story for school so I used this and just changed the names. But I copied and pasted from the wrong document, so that's how that got there. I thought I fixed it all, but guess not! Sorry about the confusion!**

**-------------------------**

Christina and Izzie drove us home so they could talk to mom. It was a silent car ride until Izzie and Christina started bickering over who would talk to mom. Christina won because she was her 'person', what ever that means.

When we got to the house I lead Christina up to mom's room even though she seemed to know the way pretty well.

She knocked, no banged, on the door. "Meredith?" Christina said forcefully. Mom didn't answer. She banged harder, "Meredith open this door now!"

"Uggg, I really don't want to talk to anyone right now." Mom yelled. Cristina rolled her eyes.

"Mer, do you even know who this is?" mom was quiet. Cristina sighed with frustration. "It's Cristina! Your person! Remember me? Your best friend that you haven't call for 2 years?"

"Hi Cris! Now go away! Please?" mom yelled from the other side of the door.

Christina tried the handle. Still locked. "Mer open this door now! Come on ill help you. You obviously are sick and from what Jaicee has told be there is something else, some thing more important."

"No just leave me alone for today! Until I feel better!" mom yells back.

"Do you still have that key hidden under the rug?" Cristina asks as she looks at the rug at the end of the hallway.

"No." mom says quietly. Cristina laughs.

"You suck at lying!" she turns and walks to the end of the rug, flips it over and grabs the key. She unlocks the door and walks in. "Spill now!" she demands. I stay hidden by the door.

"What part of I'm sick don't you understand! I really don't feel like talking about my other problems right now!" Mom wines. I here rustling then footsteps and then… throwing up.

"Yes I get that you are sick but I know you have worked when you had the stomach flu and you at least made sure the kids had some food. But you haven't even done that. And lets move onto the bigger and more apparent thing. You're in SEATTLE!" Cristina always got mom to tell what was really going on. Mom walks back to her bed and plops down on it.

She sighs dramatically. "Now I feel like the worst mother ever."

"No you are not. The kids are fine." Cristina said, her voice bordering irritated. "So besides the sickness what made you move back to Seattle? And where is Ty?"

"Hopefully burning in hell." Mom growled sadly.

"What happened to he's the love of my life! He's perfect for me!" Cristina said in a mock tone.

"That all went down the drain when he cheated on me. I had just dropped all the kids off at friends houses. We had the house to our self. When I walked in there he was." Mom sniffed. What a bastard! I can't believe Ty would do that!

Well I've heard enough to keep my brain going for a while so I head back down stairs.

-

"Izzie, do you know who my real dad is?" I ask randomly when I reach her on the couch. She is silent and starts to play with the sleeve of her sweater. I plop down next to her. I watch Aimee and Nate play go fish with Sadie until Izzie speaks again.

"Yes. Why the sudden interest?" she looks at me.

"Because apparently Ty cheated on mom and they are getting a divorce and it just got me thinking why mom never talks about him. Did they get divorced too?" Izzie goes back to playing with her sweater. She looks up suddenly.

"Did you just say that Ty CHEATED on Mer?"

"Yeah." I say quietly.

"I'm so sorry Jen." She says quietly.

"Its ok. And I kinda go by Jaicee now."

"Ok, Jaicee, now to answer your original question. Yes I do know your real father. They never got married. But I think I should let Meredith tell you the details." She pats my back a little and stands up when Cristina comes down the stairs.

-

After I got all the kiddos in bed, I wandered into moms room.

"Hey bud." My mom says from her bed.

"Hey." I say as I climb into bed with her. I feel like I'm 5 again, crawling into my mommy's bed because of a bad dream or there's a thunder storm. She wraps me in a hug and kisses my head. "So you're ok? Your not gonna like throw up on me are you?"

She laughs a little. Well at least she is feeling better! "I'm ok. Just food poisoning. I think it was from burger king."

"Good cause I was worried." She laughs.

"I noticed." She starts to twist my long brown hair.

"So that much needed talk." I say.

"Yes. Where so you want me to start?" I pause. That's a good question. What do I want to know first?

"So, Ty cheated on you?" Ok so that probably wasn't the best way to word it, but that was how it popped into my head.

"Yeah" she says quietly. "but we are getting a divorce."

"So that means we are staying here permanently?" I'm hoping we will go back to Nevada, that's where all my friends are, my dance team, and not to mention ALL of our stuff!

"Yeah, I'm afraid so." Well this sucks.

"We're gonna get all of our stuff though right?"

"Yeah it'll be here soon. Ill have Mae pack it all up, and sell the house." Mae is my best friend Connors mom. They lived a few houses down from us. Mae is a realtor, so it shouldn't be a problem.

"That's good." She kisses the top of my head as we slip into a comfortable silence.

"Can you tell me about my dad? And why you two arnt together anymore, and why you never talk about him." Mom takes in a deep breath.

"We dated when I was an intern. He was and attending. Sorta against the rules, but Cristina and Burke were doing the same thing, so no one could complain. He had perfect brown hair, and deep blue eyes. That's where you got it from. We called him McDreamy. And when you are trying to be charming and get your way, you look just like him. Other wise you look like me." She smiles at me. Its good to know where I get my hair and eyes from.

"What happened then? It seems like you two were fine."

"well... his WIFE showed up."

"Oh ouch!"

"Yeah ouch. So he had a choice, me- the woman he hadn't known for more that a few months, or the woman he had been married to for 11 years."

"And he chose her. But why was he with you in the first place? He's no better that Ty." I ask.

"Well he moved to Seattle when he found his best friend and is wife together."

"So she cheated on him first. So I guess that's a little better, but he was still married." mom smiled.

"I raised such a smart child." She laughs.

"I know." I say. "So finish the story."

"Well for a year he and his wife stayed in Seattle. And the whole time he wouldn't stop looking at me. Then prom came, he left and you were born."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't prom only for high schoolers?" mom laughs again.

"The chief's dieing nice missed her prom so we had it at the hospital. Everyone was there; McDreamy with his wife and me with fin."

"Finn? Nice name." I giggle.

"Yes Finn my TEMPORARY boyfriend." I raise my eyebrow at her.

"Geese mom, you really do have boy issues."

"Hey!" she said in mock hurt.

"So does this McDreamy have a name?" she just looks at me, deciding weather or not to tell me.

"Yes." I look at her expectantly. "Derek Shepherd."

"Jenevieve Shepherd, Jaicee Shepherd, Meredith Shepherd. Nope doesn't sound very

good." Mom laughs and hugs me tighter.

---------------------

**Did that explain things better? I hope it did. So tell me what you think! Reviews are greatly appreciated! **

**The next chapter will be a few days later when they get all there stuff. And Derek comes into the picture!**

**Kat**


End file.
